Feedback Update: Zoe's Quest
June 26th, 2010 You may have solved the conflict between Tatiana and Zoe but that doesn't mean we can't make your role even more rewarding! Now while Zoe may sell the achievement diary cape, we thought it was a little unfair to need such high levels other than those in the diary to obtain it so now both she and Explorer Jack will sell you both the untrimmed and trimmed version. Speaking of difficulty, the quest has been upgraded to be our third ever grandmaster quest! Don't worry, none of the content has changed - just the difficulty rating. Zoe's Achievement Diary Shop has also been updated to sell more than just the achievement diary rewards - go and check it out when you're in the area. Next up, we though that it was a shame to put such a good boss monster to waste so you can know go back to a new and improved dungeon to fight it again along with some of its 'friends'. If you completed the quest for Zoe, enter via Jatizso and if you did the quest for Tatiana, enter via Trollweiss Mountain. Explore deep inside the dungeon and you may come out from other entrances, allowing multiple points of access. You may also get a rare drop from any of the monster allowing you to get the reward for the other side of the quest - just for the sake of fairness. That's it for this week's quest - see you next week! ---- Zoe's Shop Zoe's Achievement Diary Shop now sells a few more items. You can claim back any Achievement Diary rewards you have either lost or want another one of for a cost as before but she now stocks some extra items - some normal, some a bit more special: *Bucket *Tinderbox *Chisel *Hammer *Rope *Knife *Vial of water *Pestle and mortar *Climbing boots *Bullseye lantern *Zoe's Ring Most of these items are the usual general store items, with some extra explorer items. The only new item is Zoe's Ring - a special ring that acts as a ring of life (teleporting the player to Zoe not their respawn point) and also gives a +1 boost to defence against every attack style. Trollweiss-Jatizso Dungeon This dungeon stretches from one entrance in the mines of Jatizso to another on Trollweiss Mountain. There are also entrances in the dungeons of Miscellania and Waterbirth Island. The dungeon appears to be a huge dungoneering style area, except that is not randomized, you can take in and bring out items and all players share the same area simultaneously. The dungeon is also multi-combat but many of the monsters are not aggressive. The entrances from Trollweiss and Jatizso contain Elite Dark Rangers, the Miscellania entrance contains Elite Dark Warriors and the Waterbirth Island Entrance contains Elite Dark Mages. Further rooms contain more of the same mixed together and some Elite Dark Scouts - who use melee and ranged but aren't visible on the minimap. None of these are aggressive unless you attack them. Further in the dungeon, there are some rooms containing ore protectors - which must be battled in the same way as during the quest and has the same guaranteed drops (apart from the tablet and staff). If you go deeper, you must have a higher Dungeoneering level. In the deepest parts of the dungeons, there are a few ore strikers. The ore striker has the same strength and weaknesses as the protector (healed by earth spells, must be killed with dragon pickaxe etc.), is level 440 and has a different special ability: it can switch between protection prayers and can summon level 40 ore minions to attack you (much like Astea Frostweb and her spiders. These drop higher level gems as guaranteed drops: 6 Dragonstones, 4 Rubies and 2 Diamonds. There is one very deadly room at the very heart of the maze containing the level 490 ore patriarch. This boss can trap players between, or even in, lumps of rock for several seconds at a time and sent barrages of stone to deal very high damage (a combination of the specials of Icy Bones, Luminescent Icefiend and ice magicks). This drops even better gems every time: 6 Dragonstones, 4 Diamonds and 2 Onyxes. Any of the monsters in the dungeon have a chance to drop Tatiana's Scroll or Zoe's Scroll (the opposite of who you did the quest for) giving 40,000 Slayer xp or 40,000 Constitution xp (which ever you didn't get from the quest before).